elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Storm (Skyrim)
After escaping from the dragon attack at Helgen, it's necessary to follow the advice received that leads to Riverwood. It is possible to gather supplies and prepare for a trip to Whiterun to report the recent events to Jarl Balgruuf. Background Hadvar suggested that I head to the nearby town of Riverwood. His uncle is a blacksmith there and should be able to help me. Ralof suggested that I head to the nearby town of Riverwood. His sister Gerdur is the mill owner there and should be able to help me. Walkthrough Heading to Riverwood The Dragonborn emerges into the bright light of Falkreath Hold, due north of the still-smoldering ruin of Helgen. Ralof or Hadvar (depending on who the Dragonborn followed) watch as the dragon responsible for disrupting the execution flies away to the north. After that occurs talk to whoever the Dragonborn followed, and then head to Riverwood. Following their new friend down the hillside heading to the next town, it may be possible to lose him. Simply continue on and meet up with Hadvar's or Ralof's contact in Riverwood. On the way to Riverwood there is the possibility of a chance encounter, but that's nothing that cannot be handled with the help of Hadvar or Ralof. Along the path taken are three Guardian Stones: The Warrior Stone, The Mage Stone, and The Thief Stone. Pick one according to the preferred playing style and continue following the path. After arrival in the village, assuming the Dragonborn traveled the entire way with their Helgen-met companion, the hero is led to a house depending on who was followed in the opening quest - either Ralof's sister Gerdur and her husband Hod, or Hadvar's uncle, Alvor . Following the quest markers, the Dragonborn will be offered a gift of supplies. All of the items offered can be taken without anyone complaining. The Riverwood contact will also recommend that a report be made to Jarl Balgruuf, in Whiterun, regarding all of the events that have transpired. Heading to Whiterun Heading straight to Whiterun can skip Riverwood altogether. The journal will still be updated as if they went there and spoke with the contact of their friend. Exiting Riverwood to the north and following the path with the waterfall rapids to the east will lead the Dragonborn to Whiterun. Head west on the road from the two bridges, on the opposite side of the stream, to Chillfurrow Farm, and pass the Honningbrew Meadery. In the surrounding farmland, the Dragonborn may find members of the Companions engaged in a battle with a giant (the giant won't attack even if it's attacked by them). Passing the Whiterun Stables that mark the outside entrance to the city, and continuing up the hill and over the drawbridge, will lead them to the main gate. A guard bars access to the city; the city is closed with the news of dragons spreading fast. The Dragonborn only needs to tell him that Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid. Once inside, head through the town to Dragonsreach. The Jarl's Housecarl, Irileth, wants to know the Dragonborn's business, but regardless of the answer the Dragonborn will end up talking to Jarl Balgruuf. The conversation with him can be lead in any direction, but in the end the quest will be completed, and a reward will be received from the Jarl. Rewards *Heavy or Light armor cuirass (level-dependent); has a chance of a random enchantment. *Increased disposition from Alvor or Hod and Gerdur if visited after escaping Helgen, depending if the Dragonborn followed Hadvar or Ralof, respectively. *Unlocks the next quest in the main questline. *After the quest, Riverwood will be occupied by Whiterun Hold Guards. Journal Trivia *Even with a Speech of 100, Whiterun guards cannot be intimidated during this quest. *Alternately, the Dragonborn can commit a small crime, such as hitting a guard, killing a chicken, or stealing something in front of a guard. Then a small fine needs to be paid, and the Dragonborn is escorted (instantly moved) to the front of Dragonsreach, like normally. Of course, in doing so, some of the interaction that is normally enjoyed when first walking into Whiterun will be missed. *While on the way to Whiterun, some of the Companions may be seen fighting a giant. Approaching the fight and helping the warriors kill the giant will cause Aela to approach and comment on the Dragonborn's fighting ability and suggest joining the Companions. If the fight is approached but no aid given, she will say that the battle was won no thanks to the Dragonborn. Bugs *After following Ralof, taking all the gifts from Gerdur, and then not hearing the conversation between Ralof and Gerdur afterward, the task "Talk to Gerdur" may become glitched and may not be able to be completed. **When Gerdur says "There is something you could do for us. For everyone here." The conversation is not forced, therefore many players thinking this irrelevant, when in fact this advances the quest. *The guards standing in front of the doors into Whiterun will glitch and not spawn, leaving the doors locked, preventing you from entering Whiterun and advancing the quest. This can be solved by committing a crime and being put in jail. This bug can also be fixed by waiting. * If the Dragonborn enters Riverwood a while after Ralof, if he is followed, then the conversation between him and Gerdur may have already finished and the quest may glitch, with all normal dialogue options available as if they had already spoken to her, but the quest and journal will not update. de:Vor dem Sturm es:Antes de la tormenta ru:Перед бурей nl:Voor de Storm it:Prima della Tempesta